


Weird Tom and Grant Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Tom and Grant (short)
Genre: Cars, Funny, Gen, I'm Sorry, Idiots, Random & Short, Tom and Grant, Weirdness, just random, lovable idiots, no real shipping here, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of Tom Cavanagh and Grant Gustin Imagines (some of them are also based on their upcoming short film!) 0w0(These were random and I don't understand them either)





	1. Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we start, I do NOT ship Tom and Grant romantically. They're just way too adorable for me not to write this.  
> Just some weird Imagine stuff so I hope you enjoy! ^^  
> (Also, this was written BEFORE the release of the actual film so sorry if i'm not accurate with anything!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tom randomly kidnapping someone they know and Grant trying to convince him to let the captive go

Grant: ...

Tom: What?

Grant: Nothing

Tom: ...

Grant: Tom?

Tom: Yeah?

Grant: For the love of God...

Grant: Please

Grant: Get rid

Grant: Of

Grant: Carlos

Tom: *Looks in the back seat to find Carlos stuffed in a suitcase*

Tom: ...

Tom: No


	2. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here! Which means a lovely season of ILLNESS  
> So imagine Tom going down with a cold and Grant's 'loving' reaction

Grant: Hi

Tom: *Wrapped in 1 million blankets, visible bags under his eyes and a really general pissed off look with a thermometer in his mouth*

Tom: Hi...

Grant: Everything okay?

Tom: ...

Tom: *sarcastically* Everything's fine

Grant: *not getting the message* That's good to know

Tom: ...

Grant: ...

Tom: *starts coughing*

Grant: ...

Tom: *coughing gets worse*

Grant: ...

Tom: *virtually about to die*

Grant: *puts a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder*

Grant: Shut up

Grant: *walks away*

Tom: That little sh-

Captain America: *out of nowhere* LANGUAGE!!!

 


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Carlos challenging Grant to a game of 'Never Have I Ever'

Carlos: Okay, your turn

Grant: Okay...

Grant: Never have I ever... Been violently thrown from a four story building into the roof of a car whilst wearing a garbage bag

Carlos: But that's-

Tom: *bursts in* I can change that...

Grant: HELL NO

Carlos: Da Fuq?


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant watching Tom in his old role on Scrubs (TV) as Dan Dorian.

Grant: *is watching Scrubs on the TV*

Tom: *on TV in character as Dan* You need to grow up

Grant: *turns to look next to him at Tom who is fast asleep in a mermaid tail blanket holding a small dog*

Grant: *to himself* I'm not convinced...

_Meanwhile..._

Candice: HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY DOG!?


	5. Fire Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short one of Tom and Grant AU at a camp :)

*Tom and Grant sitting around a fire*

Tom: …

Grant: …

Tom: …

Grant: …

Tom: *at the fire* stop screaming children… It will be over soon


	6. Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tom trying to explain a joke to Grant...

Tom: How many tickles would it take to tickle an octopus?

Grant: Eight?

Tom: No, Ten.

Grant: Why ten?

Tom: TENTAKELS YOU SACK OF SH-


	7. Gentle-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just why???

Tom: *puts a gentle hand on Grant’s cheek*

Grant: …

Tom: *SLAP*


	8. This Close to Slapping You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is on the verge of slapping Grant. But the question is... How close is he to slapping him?

Tom: I am this close to slapping you

Grant: …

Grant: Your fingers are touching

Tom: I know

Grant: …

Tom: …

Grant: *runs away*

Tom: *proceeds to chase a screaming Grant*


	9. Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes yet ANOTHER attempt to crack a joke in hopes that Grant will co-operate

Tom: Hey, can I tell you a joke?

Grant: Yeah, sure

Tom: Knock knock

Grant: Hey

Tom: …

Tom: ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID


	10. Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Grant AU where Grant is serving Tom at a restaurant...

Tom: Can I have some personal space please?

Grant: Sorry, we don’t serve that here

Tom: In that case, I’d like to order a handgun and a bodybag


	11. Lava!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Grant AU around a pit of lava...

*Tom and Grant are standing over a pit of lava*

Grant: That’s a lot of lava

Tom: …

Grant: It’d be a shame if someone

Tom: ...

Grant: Fell


	12. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asking Grant what flowers he likes... But why?

Tom: What kind of flowers do you like

Grant: Why?

Tom: Because I need to know what to put on your casket after I murder you.

Grant: …


	13. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Tom's early decision from when he was born...

Tom: When I was born, I was given a choice; be extremely hot or have a great memory

Grant: Which did you choose?

Tom: …

Tom: I can’t remember


End file.
